


Daylight Mystery ♡

by kIrAhImE



Series: นักเขียนพี่จอห์นบอกอพี่จู๊ด [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: *Beware OOC-ness**PWP, romcom***sequel to "Midnight Darling ♡ " อ่านเรื่องนี้จบก่อนนะคะ





	Daylight Mystery ♡

**Author's Note:**

> :: ภาคต่อของ AU นักเขียนพี่จอห์น x บอกอพี่จู๊ด ค่ะ ขอบคุณสำหรับการตอบรับล้นหลาม(?)ภายในไม่กี่วันนะคะ ประทับไตมาก ดีใจที่คนชิปคู่รุ่นใหญ่เหมือนกันเยอะขนาดนี้ ♥️
> 
> โดนอ้อนขอฉาก "ขี่ม้า" มาเยอะเลย อันนี้ถือเสียว่าแก้ตัวจากคราวก่อนที่ตัดเข้าโคมไฟไปนะคะ 555
> 
> ปล. สังเกตมั้ยคะว่าชื่อสั้นทั้งสองเรื่องเป็น Initial "DMMD" ได้ด้วยนะ~

 

 **ชีวิต** ในวงการนักเขียนตั้งแต่แรกเริ่มจนถึงปัจจุบัน ผ่านมาแล้วเป็นสิบปี ใช่ว่าเจดีที่สองหรือจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ ไม่เคยเจอสภาวะ "ตัน"

แต่สภาวะที่ "ตัน" เพราะ "ตึง" จนปวดเหน็บไปทั้งร่างแบบนี้ เพิ่งรู้จักเป็นครั้งแรก

ส่วนต้นเหตุของอาการ "ตึงจนตัน" ก็เดินลอยหน้าลอยตา อวดสะโพกหนั่นแน่นที่โดนรัดอยู่ใต้กางเกงเข้ารูปสีเทาอย่างทารุณต่อใจเป็นอย่างยิ่ง

"ครับหัวหน้า จวนจะเสร็จแล้วล่ะครับ เดี๋ยวผมจะส่งแบบปกของเล่มนี้ที่ฝ่ายอาร์ตส่งมาให้เลือกเมื่อกี้นี้ อา...แป๊บนะครับ ผมเช็คอีเมลล์ก่อน เหมือนเขาจะไม่ได้ccให้คุณ..."

ทั้งที่สิ่งที่คุณบอกอตาสวยวัยสามสิบห้ากำลังจัดการผ่านโทรศัพท์อยู่เป็นเรื่องงานเขียนชิ้นใหม่ของเขา จอห์นนี่กลับฟังไม่เข้าหูเลยซักประโยค

ตาเรียวคมใต้กรอบแว่นเจาะอยู่กับบั้นท้ายแสนเย้ายวนของเดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ ยิ่งเจ้าตัวยืนพิงสะโพกกับขอบชั้นหนังสือ ตัวเค้าที่นั่งอยู่ด้านหลังก็ยิ่งสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ เมื่อเห็นก้อนนิ่มแน่นสองลูกโดนเบียดดันจนดูใหญ่กว่าเดิม

พอเห็นสิ่งเย้ายวนอวดสายตาเดินโฉบไปโฉบมาอยู่ตรงหน้าจนไม่มีสมาธิแบบนี้ จอห์นนี่ก็ชักจะเสียใจที่รีเควสขออะไรไม่คิดให้ดีๆ

เขาน่าจะรู้สิว่าคนอย่างอลิซ คูเปอร์ พูดคำไหนเป็นคำนั้น

ลองเจ้าตัวบอกว่าจะหาบอกอ "ผมทอง ตาเขียวอมฟ้า หุ่นสลาตัน" มาให้เพื่อแลกกับงานเขียนดีๆ คนพูดจริงทำจริงอย่างรุ่นพี่สมัยเรียนก็ทำได้

ตอนขอก็ดันลืมระบุเพศ...

แต่เป็นเดวิดมันโคตรของโคตรดี ตรงตามที่ขอไปทุกประการ ออกจะมากเกินไปจนทำให้วอกแวกเลยด้วยซ้ำ

นิ้วเรียวสางผมสีดำขลับที่ลงมาปรกหน้า อากัปกิริยาขยี้หัวจนผมยุ่งและขบกรามแน่น ดูจะทำให้คุณบอกอของเขาสะดุ้งเฮือก

จู๊ดละสายตาจากโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ใช้คุยงานด่วน แล้วหันมามองเขาด้วยตาสีฟ้าสวยซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยความห่วงใย

แม่งเอ๊ย ดูตาคู่นั้นสิ มันเป็นสีเขียวอมฟ้า สวยเหมือนจะลากคนคนนึงให้จมดิ่งลงไปใต้มหาสมุทรได้เลย

"เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ มิสเตอร์เดปป์?"

"ไม่มีอะไร คุยต่อเถอะ"

จอห์นนี่กำปากกาแก้เก้อ นึกดีใจที่ผิวของเขาเป็นสีแทน อย่างน้อยก็ทำให้ดูออกยากว่ากำลังเขินที่โดนจับจ้อง เมื่อคุณบอกอหนุ่มกลับไปสานต่อสิ่งที่ทำอยู่ นักเขียนหนุ่มก็ลอบถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

...กับคนที่ดูท่าทางใสซื่อ ไม่ประสากับเรื่องแปดเปื้อนคาวโลกีย์แบบนี้ จะให้รู้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาดว่าในหัวของจอห์นนี่มีฉากการร่วมรักสุดเร่าร้อนเล่นวนจนหมกมุ่น

เขาคิดว่าคงต้องเก็บความรู้สึกนี้ไว้ทั้งชาติ

เพราะถึงจะฟาดเรียบไม่เว้นหญิงชาย แต่จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ก็มีอุดมคติว่าจะไม่นอนกับเพื่อนร่วมงาน เพื่อไม่ให้มีปัญหายุ่งยากใจภายหลัง เขามีประวัติไม่ค่อยจะดีแบบนั้นกับงานในวงการศิลปะที่ทำอยู่จนผันตัวมาเขียนหนังสืออย่างเดียว

แต่ให้ตายเถอะ สะโพกเต็มไม้เต็มมือแบบนั้น มันเกิดมาเพื่อเขาชัดๆ....!!!

.

พอได้ทุบทลายกำแพงที่ก่อไว้ควบคุมจรรยาบรรณของตัวเอง สิ่งที่อยู่ในหัวของจอห์นนี่ในเวลานี้คือความโล่งใจ

เดวิดเองก็ชอบเขาอยู่เหมือนกัน  
อย่างน้อยๆก็ชอบมากพอจะนอนด้วย...อีกหลายๆคืน

สิ่งที่จอห์นหวาดกลัวที่สุดก็คือการที่เรื่องในคืนแรกที่มีเซ็กกันจะกลายเป็นวันไนท์สแตนด์ กลัวจู๊ดจะทำเหมือนไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

บอกอหนุ่มจะไม่เป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อน ตอนกลางวันก็จะตั้งใจทำงานมากจนไม่มีช่องให้เสียบ(?) แต่พอเย็นย่ำ พอจอห์นเริ่มทำตามใจตัวเอง ยื่นมือออกไปลูบไล้สัมผัส ก็เหมือนกับการโยนไม้ขีดบนกองไฟที่ราดน้ำมันไว้รอท่า

_เร่าร้อนฮอตฉ่าจนต้องหยิกตัวเองพิสูจน์ว่าไม่ได้ฝัน_

 

 

"สัมผัสผมสิครับ จอห์น...ผมชอบมือคุณนะ"

หลังจากร้องขอเสียงผะผ่าว หนุ่มผมทองก็แสดงความหลงใหลต่อมือที่ทั้งหนาและใหญ่ด้วยการแลบเลีย ดูดสลับอมนิ้วชี้ กลาง และนาง สะโพกอวบขยับขึ้นลงบนความรุ่มร้อนแข็งตึงสมชาย

จอห์นนี่ เดปป์มองคนที่ควบขี่อยู่บนตัว แหงนหน้าร้องครางเสียงหวานกระตุ้นอารมณ์ดิบ โดยที่ยังมีเสื้อเชิร์ตขาวที่โดนกระชากจนกระดุมหลุดไปสองสามอันอยู่บนตัว แรงขยับทำให้กางเกงและชั้นในที่กองอยู่ตรงข้อเท้าเมื่อซักครู่นี้หล่นลงไปกองพื้นแล้ว

"อ๊ะ...! จอห์น!"

เมื่อกระแทกลงมาตรงจุด ก็เหมือนกดปุ่มลับในตัวจู๊ด ลอว์ ร่างสันทัดสั่นสะท้านเสียวซ่านจนหลับตาพริ้มอยู่เป็นนาที

ลำคอขาวยังมีรอยจูบและรอยฟันที่จอห์นทำทิ้งไว้เมื่อสามวันก่อน ไม่ทันรอให้รอยจางหาย พวกเขาก็มาสร้างรอยใหม่ทับซ้ำอีก

เล็บของจู๊ดจิกลากลงมาบนหัวไหล่หนา สร้างหลักฐานการครอบครองไว้บนตัวนักเขียนหนุ่มเช่นกัน

จอห์นนี่เลียริมฝีปากอันแห้งผากกับภาพอันแสนเย้ายวนของคนในอ้อมแขน

"ชอบให้จับตรงไหน บอกสิ เดวิด"

ถึงเสียงที่พูดถามจะไม่สั่น พระเจ้าและตัวจอห์นเองเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าคนถามใกล้คลั่งมากแค่ไหน ความอบอุ่นคับแน่นของคุณบอกอโอบรัดความโอฬารของเขาไว้จนทำให้ต้องอาศัยแรงใจอย่างสูงเพื่อไม่ให้เสร็จสมเร็วเกิน

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยปรือเปิด ส่งนัยตัดพ้อซึ่งยิ่งทำให้คนแกล้งคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง

"ว่ายังไง หืม? ไม่บอกก็ไม่รู้หรอกนะ"

คนดื้อของคุณนักเขียนไม่ยอมตอบ แต่เลื่อนมือของจอห์นไปวางแปะบนยอดอกข้างหนึ่ง

จอห์นเลื่อนมืออีกข้างที่คอยช่วยประคองหลังให้คุณบอกอ ลงไปบีบขยำบั้นท้ายซึ่งเป็นวัตถุอันตรายสำหรับการทำงานเสร็จตามเวลา

"แต่ที่โปรดของผมอยู่นี่ ผมอยากจับตรงนี้มากกว่า"

คนพูดจาสุภาพเรียบร้อยมาตลอดถึงกับสบถในลำคอ พยายามปัดมือใหญ่ออกจากสะโพก แต่คราวนี้สองมือของจอห์นนี่คว้าหมับเข้าที่เอวของจู๊ด แล้วกดร่างด้านบนให้กลืนกินส่วนหนึ่งของตัวเขามากยิ่งขึ้น

เมื่อจอห์นสวนสะโพกขึ้นไปสอดรับ คุณบอกอคนเก่งก็ครางสลับเสียงสะอื้น

"อา--- จอห์น ผมไม่ไหว แบบ...แบบนี้มัน--"

"มันไม่พอใช่มั้ยล่ะ?" พ่อเสือดำทำตาวาววับอย่างย่ามใจ รั้งร่างที่สั่นสะท้านเข้าแนบใกล้ ชอบที่น้ำหนักตัวของจู๊ดเอนลงมาหาเขาทั้งตัว

ปากอิ่มกระซิบติดผิวช่วงหน้าอก ยิ่งพูดยิ่งส่งลมหายใจอุ่นๆมากระตุ้นให้ยอดอกแข็งชัน

มีของน่าอร่อยลอยผ่านตาแบบนี้ มีหรือจอห์นนี่ เดปป์จะปล่อยให้รอดพ้น...?

"อ๊ะ...!//// จอห์น!!"

ถึงจะไม่ใช้มือจับตรงจุดที่ร้องขอ ปากเรียวสวยก็ทำหน้าที่ปลุกปั่นเร้าอารมณ์ให้กับคุณบรรณาธิการตาสวยได้อย่างถึงใจ

นักเขียนหนุ่มใหญ่รั้งสะโพกคนช่างยั่วขึ้นจนความเป็นชายของเขาแทบจะหลุดออกมาจากช่องทางคับแน่น ก่อนจะกระแทกกลับเข้าไปแรงๆ

มือใหญ่ขยำขยี้จนผิวขาวของจู๊ดมีรอยนิ้วมือแดงเป็นทาง ลมหายใจของทั้งคู่หอบถี่เมื่อเร่งจังหวะสอดประสาน จนกระทั่งดวงตาพร่ามัว เมื่อทะเลดวงดาวระเบิดในห้วงภวังค์ ไปถึงฝั่งฝันโดยที่สองแขนโอบรั้งร่างกายอุ่นร้อนแนบชิด

บรรณาธิการหนุ่มเมื่อตอนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของจอห์นนี่ ก็ดูจะสวมวิญญาณแมวป่าแสนเกียจคร้าน นอนพิงหัวไหล่ลาดกว้างพลางถอนหายใจ

"คุณนี่นะจอห์น ชอบแกล้งผมอยู่เรื่อย"

ริมฝีปากอิ่มกดจูบที่ขมับของจู๊ด ถึงชื้นเหงื่อเพราะออกแรงมาเยอะก็ไม่รังเกียจ

"ก็เดวิดของผมน่าแกล้ง"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเชิดคางขึ้นประท้วง

"ตอนกลางวันคุณก็จงใจยั่วผม มองผมเหมือนจะกินลงไปทั้งตัวแบบนั้นน่ะ มันทำผมลำบากนะจอห์น"

คนโดนปรักปรำชี้นิ้วเข้าหาตัวเองอย่างงุนงง

"ผมก็มีงานของผมเหมือนกันนะ อย่าทำให้ผมเขว อยากเดินเข้าไปให้คุณกอดได้มั้ย?"

ดูเหมือนว่างานสายตาจะป่วนประสาทคุณบรรณาธิการคนเก่งได้ชะงัด ที่แท้ท่าทีทำเหมือนไม่แยแสหลบเลี่ยงเขาในตอนกลางวัน ก็เพื่อไม่ให้งานเสียนี่เอง

"ไม่รับปากหรอกนะ แต่จะพยายาม..."

_'เพราะคุณเองก็ทำให้ผมไม่อยากจะทำอะไรเลย นอกจากกอดคุณเหมือนกัน...'_

จอห์นนี่ยกยิ้มอย่างพึงใจ รั้งคางของคุณบรรณาธิการตาหวานขึ้น ก้มลงฝากจุมพิตที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างประชันกันด้วยเกลียวลิ้น ไม่มีใครยอมแพ้ใครในเกมรักครั้งนี้

.  
.  
.

End ♥

 


End file.
